Bella et Sara sorcière
by La Vita du 83
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux cousines sorciere qui tombe toute les 2 amoureuse. Mais l'une d'un vampire et l'autre d'un loup garou. Que se passerat-il pour ces 2 couples pour le moin spéciale. Pour le savoir venez lire.
1. Chapitre 1: l'arrivée

Bonjour je m'appelle Bella j'ai 17 ans je suis en terminal et j'habite avec mon père et ma cousine Sara. Cette dernière est moi-même sommes des sorcières depuis le jour de nos 16, nous nous ressemblons énormément souvent on nous prend pour des jumelles. Enfin bref nous habitions ensemble depuis l'année dernière car, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Elle est venue vivre chez nous, son frère Bob vit chez leurs grands parents maternels et sa grande sœur Laura vit en Italie avec son mari. Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment fait ont pour être sorcière et bien on tire ça de notre grand-mère du côté de mon père et du sien. Cela ne touche que les filles .Donc voilà tous les week-ends on s'entraîne au corps à corps et à gérer nos pouvoirs. Hier j'ai eu une super vision dans laquelle j'ai vu ma Sara dans les bras de mon meilleur ami Jacob c'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de les faire se rencontrer. Oui se c'est que ça fait un an qu'elle habite avec nous mais, elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. A avec tout ça je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Voilà enfin arrive à l'aéroport car, elle revient de France où elle est allée voir son frère et ses grands parents...

-Eh bien même pas un bonjour après ne pas m'avoir vue depuis 2 mois et demi ça fait plaisir.

-Pardon tu me connais quand je suis dans mes pensées je ne capte plus rien mais bonjour ma belle tu m'as énormément manquée.

Je la serrée dans mes bras et elle me répondit que je lui avais manquée et nous primes la route pour rentre. Arrive dans la maison nous allâmes ranger ses valises et nous raconter nos vacances respectives quand mon père nous appela:

-Les filles je comprends que vous êtes heureuse de vous retrouver mais, il faudrait venir manger.

-On arrive papa lui répondis je.

On descendit et on vit Charlie avec des pizzas. Après manger Charlie nous dit:

-Ne vous coucher pas trop tard demain c'est la rentrée et demain soir on va chez Billy Bella a hâte de te faire rencontrer Jacob.

-Oui Bonne nuit répondîmes en cœur.

Puis après nous montions et allâmes dans ma chambre:

-Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue à la maison ça fait 2 mois et si tu savais combien tu m'as manque et puis les entraînements sont moins drôles quand tu n'es pas là.

-Tu sais toi aussi tu m'as manquée mais, écoute il faut bien que j'aille voir mes grands parents et mon frère et puis sûr que les entraînements sont moins drôles je ne suis pas la pour t'énerve et donc pour faire perturbe tes pouvoirs.

-HA ha très drôle bon ce n'est pas tout mais, 23 heure et demain c'est la rentrée donc bonne nuit chère cousine.

-Bonne nuit et à demain.

Sur se elle partie et alla dormir dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes après je sombrais dans un doux sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre et vision

Je me levais il est 6h30 et les cours commencer a 8h30. J'allai prendre une douche pour me relaxer puis m'habiller d'un jean bleu clair et une chemise verte avec des converser noir. Je me coiffe et descendit les escaliers pour déjeuner quand je vis que Sara m'attendez en bas.

Bella-Coucou toi

Sara -Salut ma bella bien dormit ?

Bella -Comme un bébé et toi tes cauchemars?

Sara-Toujours là mais, bon je fais avec, bon je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner pendant que tu manges je vais me préparer.

Bella-Merci mais, se n'est pas normal que presque 2 ans après la mort de Steve tu fasses toujours le même rêve.

Sara-Je sais mais, Arthur dit que quand une sorcière ce sens coupable d'une mort elle la revoit et revoit.

Bella -Sara se n'ai pas ta faute si un vampire la tue.

Sara-Si s'il n'avait pas voulu me sauver il serait encore vivant et...

Bella-Et tu n'en sais rien arrête de te sentir coupable Steve n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme va te préparer ça le ferait mal d'arriver en retard dès le 1er jour.

Sur ce elle partit en haut et moi j'allais dans la cuisine où Charlie nous avez laissé un mot.

Bonne chance pour votre rentrée faite attention bisous Charlie.

Une fois Sara prête et une fois mon déjeuner fini on partit au lycée dans ma Chevrolet la route se fit en silence.

Sara se tourna vers moi avant de partir à l'accueil

-Et voilà une nouvelle année super.

Je la suivis à notre arriver le principal vient vers nous et nous dit:

Le principal -Ha vous voilà les filles je vous cherchais, aujourd'hui nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves. J'aimerais que vous leur fassiez visiter le lycée.

Bella-D'accord mais ils sont ou les nouveaux ?

Le principal-Ils ne vont pas tarder. ET merci de vous en occupe c'est la rentrée et je suis déjà débordé je vous laisse.

Et il partit dans son bureau

Sara-Tu peux me dire pourquoi sa tombe à chaque fois sur nous.

Bella -Sara dit toi que ça fait de nouvelle rencontre.

*Super il arrive regarde c'est eux*

Je regardais dans sa direction et vis 5 personnes époustouflantes une petite brune au air de lutin, Un grand blond qui avait l'air quelque peu frustré, une grande blonde on dirait un mannequin près d'elle un grand baraque et devant eux un homme avec des airs de dieux vivant il avait les cheveux cuivre le regard profond...

*Bella je rêve ou leurs cœurs ne bat plus?*

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle me la fait remarquer

*Oui tu as raison mais, ne t'énervent pas ils sont végétariens regarde leur yeux dore.*

Bella -Bonjour je me présente je suis Bella Swan et voici ma cousine Sara Swan.

La fille au air de lutin -Bonjour, nous sommes les Cullen et voici mes frères Edward et Emmet qui est avec Rosalie et mon fiance Jasper.

Bella -Bien nous allons vous monter les bâtiments.

Moi et Sara partîmes devant suivit des Cullen et des Hales.

Pdv Sara

Bella -Voilà c'est tout je crois vous avoir tout montre.

Alice-Eh bien merci à vous pour la visite

Bella -De-rien Alice

Pendant toute la visite je n'avais rien dit car, je n'aime pas du tout les vampires surtout depuis la mort de mon ami. Mais bon eux n'étaient pas pareils d'après leurs yeux.

Bella -Bon ben moi et Sara on va y aller bye.

En partant je frôlais Alice et j'eus une vision je les voyers eux 5 Bella et moi. J'étais dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était grand musclé avec des cheveux courts noirs. Et ma cousine était dans les bras d'Edward. Puis le trou noir. Je reviens peu a peu a la réalité et je vis Bella et devant Alice qui était par terre dans les bars de Jasper.

Bella-Oh ma belle sa va?

Sara -Heu...oui

Alice- Tu l'as vue toi aussi.

*Sara dit leurs ils doivent savoir que l'on n'est pas totalement humain puisque notre sang ne leur donnent pas soif. *

Sara -Oui j'ai vu ce que tu as dû voir.

Rosalie -Mais qui vous êtes toutes les deux.

Je regarde Bella dans les yeux et elle me dit par penser.

*Tu croix que si je leur dit Arthur le prendra mal*

*Je ne sais pas il n'aime pas trop que des gens savent notre existence*

*Oui mais ce sont des vampires*

*Bon ben dire leur si tu veux*

Rosalie -Ou ou on est là vous répondez

Bella-Se n'est ni l'endroit ni le lieu pour le dire vous ne croyez pas?

Edward-Et c'est où l'endroit et le lieu?

Bella -Ce soir après les cours et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alice -Bon si vous voulez.

Depuis le début de cette conversation je m'étais relevée ainsi que le petit lutin. Je partis donc pour mon premier cour maths suivit de ma cousine un peu avant de rentre en cours elle m'arrêta pour me dire

-Et s'était quoi ta vision

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Oui

Alors au lieu de lui expliquer je lui montre grâce à l'un de mes pouvoirs à la fin elle est toute contente de quoi je ne sais pas. Nous rentrâmes en cours.


	3. Chapitre 3: discution

Pdv Bella

La suite de la journée se déroula normalement. A la fin des cours je sortis de mon cours de sport (je déteste le sport) et alla récupérer ma cousine et on partit vers notre voiture, qui se trouve près d'un petit bois. Et bien évidemment Les Cullen nous attendent devant celle-ci.

Alice -Salut, bon vous pouvez nous le dire maintenant.

Bella *Tu leur dis ou je leur dit?*

Sara *Tu te débrouilles toute seule *

Bella *Merci c'est trop gentils de ta part*

Comme réponse j'ai eu droit à son plus beau sourire. Bon je respire un bon coup.

Bella-Et vous qui êtes vous?

J'essaye tant bien que mal de repousser au plus possible le moment ou je leur dirais. Bizarrement ils se regardent dans les yeux et le grand blond Jasper répondit

Jasper-Des vampires mais, je crois que vous le savez déjà non?

Bella-Heu oui.

Rosalie -Donc a votre tour

Bella-Comment dire *Aide moi stp *

Sara -Nous sommes des sorcières. Voilà content?

Pdv Sara

Je venais de leur avouez ce que j'étais sans m'en rendre compte. Ils nous regardaient avec des yeux rond certes des sorcières ce n'est pas commun mais, pas moins que des vampires.

Alice en sautillant-Je le savais.

Emmet-Aller Jasper avance la monnaie.

Mais pourquoi Emmet oh ils ont fait un pari sur ce que l'on est.

Edward -Et quels sont vos pouvoirs?

Bella-En fait je peux avoir tous les pouvoirs que je désire et elle a le même pouvoir que moi sauf qu'elle en accumule moins mais, ils sont plus intenses face à sa colère.

Rosalie-Et pourquoi tu as a n'en moins.

Sara-Je ne suis pas totalement sorcière en tout cas sur certain point.

Alice -Et quels sont ils?

*Pourquoi ils veulent savoir sur quels points ne suis pas sorcière?*

*Pour savoir*

Sara -J'ai moins de pouvoirs ainsi que moins de force de vitesse et ma peau assument beaucoup moins les coups que celle d'une sorcière entière.

Jasper -Et une sorcière entière comme toi a quoi comme facultés?

Bella-J'ai plus de pouvoirs j'ai une peau dur, une grande force et une grande vitesse, je guéri plus vite que la normal et mon ouïe ainsi que ma vue sont plus développé

Emmet-Donc si on comprend bien vous êtes aussi forte que nous? Enfin surtout toi

Bella-Oui Emmet mais j'ai peut-être plus de force que Sara mais, sa ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi forte que moi et que vous.

Rosalie- Tu es une sorcière et toi Sara une demi-sorcière et une demi-humaine c'est bien ça pour résumer

Sara-Oui c'est ça.

Alice-Il faut tout prix que vous rencontriez nos parents surtout notre père il sera ravi de voir que des sorcières comme vous existe.

En disant cela elle avait avancée d'un pas et par instinct je reculais d'un pas.

Alice-Aurait tu peur de moi?

Sara-Non mais je n'ai pas l'habitude des vampires végétariens c'est tout.

Bella -Bon bien on va y allait nous sinon on va être en retard

Alice-Au revoir

Sara et bella-Ouais au revoir.

Sur ce ils partirent vers leur volvo et nous nous allions dans notre voiture pour rentre chez nous.


	4. Chapitre 4: Coup de foudre?

Pdv Sara

Après avoir garée la voiture devant chez Charlie, nous descendîmes de la voiture et allâmes vers la maison. Sous le porche se trouver Charlie:

Charlie -Ha Bella Sara changement de programme c'est nous qui allons chez Billy

Bella-Ha mais pourquoi papa

Charlie-Sa télé est mieux pour le match

Sara-Bon on y va

Charlie -Oui.

Puis nous montions dans sa voiture de patrouille, petite quand je leur rendais visite j'adorais faire le tour de la ville dans sa voiture. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison qui avait l'air accueillant. On monta les marches du perron et mon oncle toqua 3 petits coups sur la porte d'entrée et un homme dans un fauteuil roulant du même âge que Charlie avec les cheveux noirs et longs vient nous ouvrir et nous invita en rentre.

Charlie - Salut Billy comment tu vas?

Billy - Salut je vais bien et toi?

Charlie - A merveille

Billy - Bonjour les filles.

En cœur Sara et Bella-Bonjour

Billy-Tu dois être Sara

Sara-Oui enchante

On se serra la main et Bella lui demanda

Bella-Billy où est Jake

Billy-Dans le garage vous pouvez y aller je crois qui vous attend

Bella-Super aller vient ma belle

Sur ce elle me prit le bras et me dirigeai vers leur garage en entrant je vis un garçon d'environ 17 ans.

Bella-Hé salut Jake.

Il se retourna et lui dit

Jacob -Salut Bella.

Je n'arriver pas a détourné mes yeux de lui et quand il tourna ses yeux vers moi il me regarda puis me fit un sourire a vous fait fondre sur place il s'avança et me tendit sa main pour me saluer elle était douce et chaude à la fois.

Bella -Jacob je te présente ma cousine Sara.

Jacob-Enchante Sara.

Et il me refit le même sourire

Sara-Moi aussi.

J'étais sur que le rouge m'avait monté aux joues.

Bella-Bon je vais vous laissez je vais voir le match

Jacob-Toi aller voir le match serait tu malade Bella?

Bella-Non Jake mais à force je m'y suis habituer a tout a l'heure vous deux.

*Et pas de bêtises*

*Bella *

*Et encore je t'ai l'ai dit par pensée*

Après cette phrase elle parti. Après un long moment à se regarder je lui lançais

Sara-Tu répares des voitures d'après ce que m'a dit Bella

Jacob-Oui j'aime bien tu veux que je te montre

Sara -Avec plaisir

Il me montra la voiture qui était entrait de réparé avant notre arrive. Et les deux motos qui ont fini hier.

Sara -Elles sont super

Jacob-Tu t'y connais en moto

Sara -Oui j'adore les motos et puis avec un frère fou de mécanique.

Jacob-Tu sais les conduire?

Sara-Non mes parents avaient trop peur car je les adore surtout pour pouvoir aller vite.

Jacob-Ha oui je vois ben si tu veux un jour je pourrais t'apprendre

Sara-Avec plaisir.

Je tourner le dos aux motos pour le regarde il était vraiment très beau, puis il ressembler a l'homme de ma vision mais je n'avais pas vu son visage.

Sara-Et sinon mise à part les motos et les voiture tu a d'autre passion?

Jacob-Non pas pour le moment et toi ?

Sara-Non

Jacob-Sa doit te changer de passe du soleil de la plage a ici le froid la pluie

Sara-Oui c'est vrai mais au bout d'un an je me suis fait

Jacob-Et tu te plais ici

Sara-Oui

Pourquoi j'avais tant avis de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser. Et pourquoi il ne tourner pas les yeux de moi?

Jacob-Tu es très belle tu sais.

Sara-Mais oui

Jacob-Non je t'assure

Il me prit la main et planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens. On pouvait y voir de la joie du désir et une pointe d'autre chose que je ne connais pas. L'envi de l'embrasser devient de plus en plus présente. Il caressa ma joue de son autre main. Mais au moment où il avança son visage du mien Bella arriva et nous dit

Bella-A table oups je dérange

*oui *

Sara-Non on arrive.

Jacob -Ouais.

*Oh mais je t'en pris continu moi je m'en vais a tout a l'heure*

Je ne répondis même pas et elle partit et je me rendis compte que l'on était dans la même position et en plus il avait son sourire si beau. Et je replongeais mais yeux dans ses si beau yeux noirs. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et me dit

Sara-On ferait mieux d'y allait.

Jacob -Tu as raison aller vient.

On partit vers sa cuisine ma main toujours dans la sienne, après avoir mangé des pizzas j'entendais Bella dans ma tête

*Alors raconte*

*Désoler mais il ne sait rien passer de croustillant*

*Tu rigole quand je suis arrivé vous vous apprêter à vous embrasser*

*Peut-être mais après que tu sois partit il m'a juste fais une bise sur la joue et on venu ici.*

*Et mince*

Et elle fit une mou déçut. Arriver à la fin du match Charlie dit

Charlie-Bon on va vous laisser nous. Au prochain match c'est toi qui viens hein.

Billy-Bien sur donc on se voit mercredi

Charlie-Parfait

Après les au revoir nous alliâmes dans notre voiture pour rentrer chez nous.

*Il te plaît hein *

*A ton avis *

*Oui tu en ai folle*

*Tu peux parler de moi et Jacob mais toi et Edward hein il te plaît non?*

*Bon oui mais ce n'est pas le sujet je veux tout savoir*

Bon j'abandonnai et lui rencontrer tout se qui s'était passé et elle était folle de joie je suis sur que si on aurait été que toute les deux elle aurait hurlé de joie.

Une fois arriver je partis prendre une douche et souhaite une bonne nuit a Charlie et a Bella et puis j'allais me coucher en pensant a Jacob.


	5. Chapitre 5: Surprise

Pdv Bella

On était mercredi sur le parking du lycée on venait de terminer notre matinée de cours. On se dirige vers ma voiture avec Sara. Je cherche les Cullen des yeux depuis notre discutions on ne leur avait plus reparlé. Mais je les regarde ils m'intriguer oui je sais que c'est normal puisque ce sont des vampires. On n'était pas loin de la voiture quand une voix nous fit sursauter en nous disant

Louis-Eh salut les petites sœurs

On se retourne et on vit Louisa et Louis.

Sara -Laissez-moi devinée on vous manquez tellement que vous vous êtes dis et si on leur rendait une visite surprise.

Louis -Non désoler on est venu avec Arthur et Carmen vous savez pourquoi.

Arthur et Carmen étaient en quelque sorte les rois des sorciers c'est eux qui font les lois et les font respecter. Ils nous considèrent comme leurs filles, même s'il avait déjà des enfants qui ne sont nul autre que Louisa et Louis de faux jumeaux. Qui sont aussi nos entraîneurs Louis pour le corps à corps et Louisa pour nos pouvoirs.

Louisa -Désoler mais, ils nous attendent dans la forêt.

Bella-Bon ne les fessons pas attendre plus longtemps

Louis-Oui Sara tu veux conduire ?

Sara -Tu rigole tu me laisses vraiment conduire ton 4x4

Louis-Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais, je veux juste faire plaisir à ma dernières petites sœurs

Sar-Merci t'es le meilleur je t'adore aller passer moi les clés

Louisa-Bon je monte avec Bella moi si c'est Sara qui conduit

Sara-Hé je conduis mieux que Louis

Louisa en rigolant -Sa reste à voir

Après cette discutions ils sont partis tous les 2 vers la voiture de Louis pendant que moi et Louisa allions vers ma veille Chevrolet. Nous nous garâmes sur le bas côté. Bien sûr Sara était arrivé 10 minutes avant nous. Nous marchâmes 15 minutes et nous arrivions à la clairière où nous nous entraînions. Une fois arrive nous vit au milieu de celle-ci Arthur et Carmen arrivé.

Arthur-Ah les enfants vous êtes là, parfait on peut commencer l'entraînement.

Bella-Si tu veux mais, pourquoi un mercredi alors que d'habitude c'est en weenk end

Arthur-Oh pour changer. Bon Bella tu t'entraîneras au corps à corps avec Louis qui prendra une forme vampirique d'accord?

Bella-Oui

Carmen-Bien et toi Sara tu géras tes pouvoirs face à différentes émotions avec Louisa. Aller commencer.

D'un coup Louis se jeta sur moi pour commencer le combat mais, je repris très vite le dessus. Je voyais que Sara contrôler assez bien ses différents pouvoirs. Au bout de 45 minutes d'entraînements je reconnus une odeur familière on dirait les Cullen je vois que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué Louis avait arrêté ainsi que les filles.

Arthur-Alors, Mon cher Carliste comment trouves-tu les filles et Louis.

Carliste-Ils sont très fort je reconnais que j'étais loin de la vérité.

Arthur-Bien très bien Sara et Isabella je vais vous demander une chose très importante

-Je voudrais que vous alliez habiter chez mon ami Carliste et chez sa femme Esmée

Sara et Bella en même temps-Quoi

Arthur-C'est pour votre sécurité les Volturie vous envoie de plus en plus de gardes pour vous avoir dans leur rang. Et je préfère vous confier à eux comme ça les gardes auront plus de mal a vous approché. Et moi et Carmen seront plus rassurés.

Sara -Non mais rassure moi c'est une blague

Arthur-Les filles c'était plus un ordre que requêtent

Bella-Charlie ne voudra jamais

Arthur -J'arriverais à le convaincre fait moi confiance.

Sara -Donc si je comprends bien même si on ne veut pas on n'a pas le choix.

Arthur-Oui et vous déménager ce week end j'irais en parler à Charlie tout à l'heure. Et pas de discutions je ne changerais pas d'avis.

On ne répliqua même pas à quoi bon la désistions est prise.

Arthur -Je préfère sa. Nous allons vous laisser on se revoit ce soir les filles. IL se tourna vers Carliste et lui dit. Je te remercie de prendre soin d'elles et ne vous pas d'inquiéter pas elles sont rarement comme ça. Au revoir.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous les 4 partis, il ne resta plus que les Cullen et Sara et moi.

*Je pars *

Bella-Quoi.

Les Cullen me regarder et devait se demander si j'étais folle.

*Calme je vais juste, me balader dans la forêt*

Bella-Tu m'as fait peur

*Tu viens ou te reste avec eux *

Bella -On va vous laisser

Alice -Déjà?

Bella -Oui au revoir et pour le déménagement je présume que tout est réglé

Esmée -Oui

Sur ce je pris la main de Sara qui était toujours en colère et me télé porter dans ma chambre.


	6. Chapitre 6: Ce que je suis

Pdv Sara:

On avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler pour se détendre. On n'avait rien contre les Cullen mais, le fait qu'ils soient vampires même végétariens ne me donnait pas confiance. Vers 18 heures on descendît pour commencer à faire le dîner Charlie venait de rentrait.

Charlie -Salut vous allez bien?

Bella -Oui

Sara -A quelle heure Billy arrive?

Charlie -Dans une heure

Sara -Et il viendra avec Jacob?

Charlie-Je ne pense pas Jake n'est pas un grand fan des matchs de base-ball pourquoi?

Bella-Papa Sara demandait ça pour savoir pour combien on doit faire à manger.

Charlie partit dans le salon et nous dans le cuisine.

Bella-Bon on fait quoi à manger?

Sara -C'est toi la cuisinière de nous deux moi j'aide

Bella -Bon ben des pâtes à la bolognaise et en désert la mousse au chocolat dont tu as recette.

Sara -OK toi les pâtes et la sauce et moi la mousse

Bella-C'est partie

On adore cuisiner toutes les deux. On finit les plats on mit la table il restait dix minutes. Charlie arriva dans la cuisine

Charlie -Hum on va ce régaler. Heu je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle j'ai vu Arthur et il m'a dit que pour votre sécurité vous devrait partir habiter chez les Cullen. Et au début j'étais contre puis il m'a expliqué la situation et ce que vous êtes en plus de ce que vous êtes déjà.

Bella -Et il t'a dit quoi?

Charlie-Tout, sorcière et tout il m'a dit qui ne voulait pas me le révélé mais c'était la seule solution pour que j'accepte.

Sara et Bella -Désole

Charlie-Ne le soyer pas je comprends que sa été dûr pour vous mais j'ai une condition vous devez au moins passer une fois par jour à la maison d'accord?

Sara-Oui tu ne nous en veux pas tonton de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant nous-même?

Charlie -Non et moins j'en serais mieux se sera d'accord?

Bella -Oui

*Pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé son don de pour qu'il accepte sans tout savoir*

*Mon père à mon bouclier donc aucun pouvoir ne l'atteint je lui ai mit ça le vouloir et je peux plus lui lever*

*OK je comprends mieux*

Vers 19H on sonnât à la porte j'allai ouvrir et découvrît Billy je le saluais et le laissa entrer dans la maison. Après lui se trouvait Jacob il est venu alors.

-Salut me dit-il avec son si beaux sourire

Sara-Salut sa va?

Jacob-Encore mieux maintenant et toi?

Sara-Super

Bella-On attend plus que vous pour manger.

On partis vers la cuisine après manger on débarrassait Bella Jake et moi. Puis je fis la vaisselle Charlie et Billy regarder le matchs. A la fin Bella nous proposâmes de faire un tour dehors ce que l'on accepta. On parla de tout et de rien quand Bella retourna à l'intérieur nous laissent seule au début de la forêt, pas très loin de la maison. Il se mit face à moi et plongeât ses yeux dans les miens . Les siens paraissait soucieux comme s'il allait me dire un truc grave.

Jacob -Sara il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre c'est déjà assez dur d'accord?

Je lui fis oui de la tête il me regarda dans les yeux et me pris la main il étais encore plus chaud que la dernière fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença

Jacob -Bon voilà comment dire en fait je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un humain normal. Donc comme je disait je ne suis pas totalement humain une partie de moi ou plutôt une très grande partie de moi est loup-garou.

Quoi il vient de dire quoi. J'ai bien entendu ou quoi. Je suis éprise d'un loup-garou pas que ça me gêne mais, je ne pensait pas qu'il était vrai. Je ne fais vraiment rien comme les autres. C'est pour ça que Bella me cachait ses pensées. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était désolé et sincère.

Jacob -Tu as peur de moi.

Sara-Non bien sûr que non

Après mes mots son visage s'illumina .

Jacob -Même pas un peu?

Sara -Non pourquoi

Jack -Je te dit que je suis loup-garou et tu n'as même pas un tout petit peur.

Sara -Tu m'a tout dit?

Jacob -Pas tout à fait quand on devient loup on est diffèrent. D'abord, on est instable pendant quelques mois quand on a une émotion forte on a des tremblements ce qui veut dire que si on ne se calme pas on peut muté en loups. Notre corps change on devient plus grand et plus muscler. On ne veille plus. Et puis il se passe une chose assez bizarre tu connais le coup de foudre?

Sara-Oui

Jacob -Bon donc nous les loups-garous quand on rencontre sa moitie son âme soeur la personne qui nous est destiné on a le coup de foudre mais, en plus puissant. On appelle ça l'imprégnation on n'a que cette personne en tête on pense qu'à elle.

Sara-Et tu t'es imprégniée toi ?

Jacob -J'en venait oui je me suis imprégner lundi et c'est toi.

Il baissa sa tête il a été gênait de me le dire.

Sara -Donc je suis ton âme soeur?

On entendait dans m'as voix que cette idée me rendait heureuse.

Il relevât la tête me regarda et me sourit

Jacob -Oui

Quand une sorcière ou un sorcier trouvent sa moitié il ne peut utiliser aucun pouvoir sur lui sauf s'il le veut. Mais pour ça ça prend très longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'aucun pouvoir s'active sur lui. Donc on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Il avait toujours ma main dans la sienne et on se regardait dans les yeux il caressait ma joue mon cou mon bras avec son autre main. Il approcha son visage de mien je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter dessus. Il s'approchât encore un peu et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles sont parfaites douce chaude, je plaçais ma main libre dans ses cheveux pour l'approfondir. Il caresse mon cou mon bras remonta et recommença ce qui me procurait des frissons de plaisir. Il interrompit notre baisser pour respirer. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivé et me faisait le même sourire. Il était tellement beau. Je recommençais à l'embrasser mais j'interrompis notre baisser

Sara -Attend j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Jacob -Je t'écoute

Sara -Moi non plus je ne suis pas totalement humaine à vrai dire je le suis à moitie l'autre moitié de moi est sorcière.

Il me sourit

Jaob -Je sais Bella me l'avait déjà dit

Sara -Ha bon

Jacob-Donc on forme un couple hors du commun c'est génial non?

Il avait dit que l'on était un couple je souris et l'embrasser plus passionnément. J'arrêtais notre baiser lui tira la main pour qu'il avance. Il me regarda surpris.

Sara -Le match est bientôt fini.

Je lui souris. On rentra dans le salon où se trouve Charlie Billy qui parlait et Bella qui rêvassait.

Billy -Alors, Sara prête pour ton déménagement?

Sara -Heu pas tout à fait.

Billy -Je continue de dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Charlie-Billy je te l'ai dit c'est important qu'elles aillent habiter chez les Cullen.

A ce nom Jake se figea et commença à avoir les mains qui tremblent. Billy et Bella le regarder je lui pris la main et l'emmena dehors je pose mes mains sur ses joues.

Sara-Calme toi Jake regarde moi.

Il me regarda et ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

Jack -Pourquoi vous allez vivre avec des sangsues.

A ce moment la Bella sortit.

Bella-Tu veut voir ou tu veut que l'on t'explique.

Jack-Montre moi.

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue.

Jack -C'est par obligation?

Bella -Ben oui tu pense vraiment que Sara et moi on voulait aller vivre avec eux ,car sont sympa.

Jack -Et s'ils vous font du mal?

Bella-Jake on se sait se défendre tu as peut-être oublié mais, on est sorcière. Donc sait se défendre

Jack-Toi tu l'es mais Sara ne l'ai qu'à moitié

Sara -Hé ce n'est pas parce que Bella est entièrement sorcière et toi un loup-garou que je suis moins forte.

Jack-Oh je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

Bella-Quoi vous êtes ensemble est vous me l'avait même pas dit!

Sara -Comment tu le sais?

Bella -Jake repense a votre ou plutôt vos baisers.

Sara -Désole mais, on n'a pas eu le temps mais, tu es au courent

Bella -Pas grâce à vous . Je le savais mon meilleur ami et ma soeur enfin ma cousine mais c'est pareil sont ensemble.

Nous rigolâmes tous les 3. Deux minutes Charlie et Billy sortit de la maison

Billy-On y va Jacob au revoir les filles

Sara-Au revoir

Bella -Au revoir Billy

Jake me fit une bise sur le front et me murmura

Jack -Tu me manque déjà bonne nuit

Sara -bonne nuit et toi aussi .

Sur ce il partit et le reste de la soirée se passa normalement.


	7. Chapitre 7: le déménagement

Pdv Bella

Et voilà on est samedi. Il est 7h45 ils arrivent a 11h. Personnellement j'aurais préféré rester chez mon père mais bon si la vision de Sara est vraie ça veut dire que l'on va bien s'entendre. J'allai prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je me coiffais simplement et ne me maquiller pas. Je mis un jean bleu fonce un haut blanc manche longue. Je partis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie avez descendu les derniers cartons il n'y avait que le strict minimum on préfère avoir nos affaires ici. Personnes n'étaient enchantées de l'idée que l'on parte surtout Jake. Après avoir mangé un bol de céréales j'allais vers le salon ou se trouvait Charlie.

Charlie -Bonjour Bella

Bella -Salut papa ça va ?

Charlie-Oui et toi ?

Bella -J'ai connu mieux

Charlie -Dit toi que tu ne seras pas seule.

Bella -Oui c'est vrai.

Charlie-Il faudrait peut-être réveille ma nièce.

Sara-Pas la peine je suis là.

Bella -Salut ça va bien dormit?

Sara -Salut bof. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui mon cher oncle.

Charlie -Je pars vers deux heures pour faire de la pêche avec Billy et Harry.

Sara-Ok.

Bella-Tu viens Sara on va dehors.

Sara -Ok.

On s'assit sur un banc et on parlait de tout et de rien. Elle était vraiment heureuse depuis qu'elle était avec Jake. Vers 10h elle me dit

Sara -Tu veux rire?

Bella -Oui qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

Sara -On peut faire du skate

Bella -Je ne sais pas en faire et je suis maladroite

Sara -Justement.

Elle affiche un grand sourire

Bella-C'est simple pour toi tu sais en faire depuis que je t'ai mis au défit d'apprendre.

Oui Sara n'aime pas que l'on ne l'a crois pas capable d'apprendre quelque chose. Il suffit de la m'être au défi et elle l'apprend même si ça ne l'enchante pas.

Sara -Alors stp ma bella.

Bella -Bon D'accord.

Elle prit le skate que son frère lui à donner et me le tendit

Sara-A toi l'honneur

Bella-Trop gentil de ta part.

Sara -Je sais

Je passer une bonne demi heure a essayé de ne pas tomber Sara était morte de rire je n'arrêtais pas d'atterrir sur les fesses.

Bella-Tiens montre-moi puisque tu es si forte.

Sara-Ok regarde.

Je la regarder c'est vrai qu'elle était forte. On se ressemble physiquement comme si on était jumelle mais, côté caractère et maladresse on était des opposés. On s'amuse bien on était de bonne humeur. On entendit une voit nous appelez Charlie -Les filles les Cullen ne vont pas tarder c'est moins 10.

Bella -Ok

Sara descendit du skate et alla le ranger dans sa chambre enfin bientôt son ancienne chambre.

Mon père ne c'était pas tromper 5 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent il y avait Carliste Alice Emmet et Edward.

Carliste-Bonjour Charlie

Charlie -Bonjour Carliste entrez je vous pris

On alla dans le salon je m'assois près de Charlie.

Carliste -Pendant que Charlie et moi parlons vous n'avez cas porter les cartons à la voiture.

Emmet -D'accord

A cet instant Sara descendit avec un grand sourire et elle était au téléphone.

Sara -Mais bien sûr que je viens tu me prends pour qui?

Louisa -Et bella? Je reconnue la voit de Louisa

*Tu viens le weenk end prochain on va chez Arthur et Carmen*

Bella -Bien sûr mais, pourquoi?

Sara-Elle est d'accord.

Louisa-Super mais, tu ne lui dis pas promit?

Sara-Jure

Louisa-Bisous

Sara -Ciao

Elle raccrocha et regarder les Cullen.

Sara-Bonjour

-Salut répondent-ils en cœur

Bella -Bon si on aille mettre les cartons dans la voiture.

Charlie -Sara Bella venait ici svp.

On partit vers le salon

Charlie-J'ai parlé avec Carliste et on c'est mis d'accord. Vous allez habiter chez eux jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire après on verra. Vous viendriez au moins une fois par jour. Et je veux être au courent au moindre problème. Et quand vous partez je veux le savoir c'est compris?

Sara -Oui

Bella -Oui papa.

Carliste-Parfait les cartons sont ranger nous pouvons y aller si vous voulez.

Bella-Allons y

Charlie se leva et viens nous faire la bise et nous dit

Charlie-Au revoir et pas de bêtises et n'oubliait pas les appelles que vous devez passer sinon ça va me retomber dessus.

Bella -Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas on se voit demain soir pour le match sa va?

Charlie -Parfait Billy va être content de vous voir.

Sur ce nous partîmes vers les Cullen.

Bella-Vous rouler vite ?

Edward-Oui pourquoi?

Bella-Ho pour rien.

Je tendis les clés à Sara pour qu'elle puisse les suivre sans problème

Sara-Génial

Bella-Pas trop vite.

Sara -Sa déprendra de leur vitesse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Nous partit donc devant il y avait Carliste Emmet dans une Mercedes et la volvo avec Edward et Alice suivi de ma cousine et moi. Ca va ça allait pas trop vite. Une demi-heure après on arrivât devant une grande villa blanche très accueillante. Les murs blancs cassés. Deux étages. Beaucoup de fenêtre au rebord blanc également. Deux pots de fleurs étaient placés de chaque côté de la porte. On sortit de la voiture Alice vient nous voir

Alice -Allez venez je vais vous faire visiter.

Elle me prit la main je pris celle de Sara. En entrant on vit une grande entrée avec deux portes de chaque côté du couloir. Alice nous dirigea dans un grand salon qui se trouve du côté gauche du couloir. Magnifique tout simple il était dans un style baroque mais, pas trop non plus. Dans le salon se trouver Esmée qui vient nous prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui me surpris le plus été Sara qui ne l'a pas repoussé on continua la visite. Elle nous montra la cuisine qui était très moderne, une grande salle a mangé. On monta aux 1 étages.

Alice-La première porte à droite est la chambre de Rosalie et Emmet en face le dressing de Rosalie. A coté de leur chambre se trouve celle de Jasper et moi en face mon dressing. A coté La chambre d'Edward et en face la vôtre. En haut se trouve le bureau de Carliste et en face sa chambre avec Esmée. Les chambres sont insonorisées pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Voilà si vous voulez je peux vous aider a rangé vos affaires?

*Ca ne te dérange pas*

*Non si ça lui fait plaisir*

Bella-Si tu veux.

Une fois nos affaires rangent et les personnes à prévenir prévenu au descendît dans le salon toutes les 3. Sara et moi aimions bien sa compagnie elle était très drôle extravagante. J'étais contente de la connaître. Et pour que ma cousine s'attende avec elle alors qu'elle est vampire c'est que c'est une fille vraiment bien.

Il était 13 heures. Dans le salon tout le monde était présent sauf Carliste.

Esmée -Vous voulez manger?

Sara-Non merci

Esmée -Et toi Bella?

Bella -Non merci ça ira.

Edward était au piano où il joue. Il joue très bien. Il avait les yeux fermée comme pour se concentre. Il ressemble à un dieu. Bella arrête de penser à ça.

*Ma petite jumelle est amoureuse*

*Non pourquoi tu dis sa ?*

*A qui tu veux mais, pas à moi tu le regarde comme moi qui regarde Jake*

*Tu vois tu te trompes*

*Pff tu ne sais même pas mentir pas pensée en tout cas j'espère que tu as ton bouclier*

*Oui comme toujours pourquoi*

*Il peut lire dans les pensées.

*Merci de me le dire et ils ont d'autres pouvoirs?*

*Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions et Alice voit le futur*

*Comment tu sais sa toi*

*En les touchant*

*Ok*

Sur ce la discutions prit fin. Je crois bien qu'elle avait raisons sur le fait que je suis amoureuse de Edward mais, comment ne pas l'être.

*Ha j'avais raisons tu es amoureuse et tu ne le dis même pas à moi*

*C'est bon ta raison contente?*

*Oui*

*Je déteste quand tu lis dans mes pensées.*

*Désole mais s'était trop fort*

*Tu peux lire dans ses pensées?*

*Oui pourquoi?*

*Je n'y arrive pas *

Le téléphone de Sara sonna et elle monta dans la chambre pour pouvoir parlait sans les oreilles indiscrètes.


	8. Chapitre 8: la dispute

Pdv Sara

Je reçus un coup de téléphone et monte dans la chambre loin des oreilles indiscrète. Une fois arrivais dans la chambre je répondis:

Sara-Allô

Jack-Sara c'est moi j'appelle pour savoir comment c'est passée ton déménagement.

-bien ne t'inquiètes pas Jack.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire

-Mais tu as peur de quoi?

-Pardon tu me demandes de quoi j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour toi imagine qui est faim.

-Notre odeur ne les attire pas et tu le sais.

-Je sais mais, j'ai peur quand même de toute façon tu viens demain.

-Oui vers deux heures ça te va?

-Parfait

-Bon t'es rassures

-Mouais sinon ça va t'a passer une bonne journée mon ange?

-Oui sauf que tu me manques et toi?

-Je m'ennuie et j'ai envie de te voir.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte

-Je te laisse à demain

-A demain et fais attention

-Promit.

Je raccroche et allais ouvrir. Derrière la porte il y avait Alice et Bella. Elles entrèrent et se posèrent sur le lit de Bella.

Bella-C'était qui ?

Sara-Jack

Alice-Et c'est qui?

Bella -Son petit copain

Alice-Et c'est quoi son nom de famille.

Sara -Black

Elle se raidit un moment puis dit assez calmement

Alice-Tu es avec un loup garou.

Sara-Oui et j'habite avec des vampires. Et je suis demi-sorcière.

Bella-Et il te voulait quoi?

Sara-Me parlé et pour savoir a quel heure j'allais chez lui demain.

Alice-Sa doit être dur non?

Sara-Quoi ?

Alice Qu'il ne puisse pas venir ici et de te savoir avec nous.

Sara-Oui je reconnais.

Alice-Je pourrais demander à Carliste si Jack ne peut pas faire une exception au pacte il faudrait juste qu'il en parle à l'alpha.

Sara-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Alice -Je m'imagine à ta place j'aimerais que l'homme que j'aime puis venir me voir où j'habite.

Sara-Toi peut-être mais, ni vous ni eux ne voudra changer le pacte.

Alice -Tu n'en sais rien

Sara-Si Alice cherche pas je le vois chez lui et chez Charlie c'est bon.

Alice -D'accord mais, tu ne crois pas que ça le rassure de pouvoir venir juste pour voir où tu vis et comment tu vis non?

Sara -Si sûrement mais, la question et pas là.

Alice-Alors elle est où la question.

-Alice soupirais-je,

Alice-Oui

Sara-On ta déjà dit que tu étais un peu énervante mais, un tout petit peu.

Alice -Oui je sais.

Bella-Désole de vous interrompe mais c'est cinq heures et j'ai un peu faim.

On descendit et alla dans la cuisine. Bella alla vers le frigo.

Alice-Tu trouve ton bonheur.

Bella-Je vais bien trouver.

Deux minutes plus tard elle trouva son bonheur. Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement. Vers 23 heures je monte me détendre sous la douche puis alla me coucher. Je m'endormis paisiblement. Au milieu de la nuit un bruit retendit me fit sursauté toutes les deux.

Bella-C'était quoi.

Sara-J'en sais rien vient.

On ouvrir légèrement la porte et entendit des cris qui viennent dans bas.

-Rosalie calme toi Alice a eu une bonne idée. (Carliste)

-Carliste je suis d'accord mais, on ne va pas refaire le pacte pour que ce loup n'ait pas peur. (Jasper)

-On ne le fait pas pour lui mon cœur mais, pour Sara elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche mais c'est faux, mettez vous à sa place et à celle de Jacob. (Alice)

-Elle a raison ça pourrais être notre cadeau de bienvenu. (Esmée)

-Puis il faut leur montrer que l'on a du cœur. (Alice)

-Mais c'est un jeune loup. (Edward)

-Bon demain j'appellerais Sam pour savoir se qui en pense. (Carliste)

-Quoi mais, tu n'y pense pas notre odeur sera trop forte pour qui arrive à se contrôler. (Jasper)

-On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est loup. (Emmet)

-Bon nous en reparleront demain maintenant vous devrait aller chasser. (Carliste)

Bella referma la porte doucement. Une fois la porte fermée elle me dit.

Bella -Tu en pense quoi?

Sara -J'en sais rien. Et toi?

Bella -Moi non plus.

On repartit chacune dans nos lits respectifs. Au bout d'une demie heure Bella trouva le sommeil mais, pas moi. Je tourne dans mon lit en me rappelant la conversation. Alice avait raison j'aimerais que Jake puise venir me voir surtout pour le rassure. Mais bon c'est ainsi. Puis ça fait que 2 mois qui est loup garou. Arrête de penser à ça il faut dormir. Il était 5h quand je réussis à me rendormir.

* * *

Cc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont écrite des rewiens sa m'as fait très plaisirs merci. Je voulais aussi vous demander si quelqu'un nous voudrais pas devenir ma correctrice. Merci et laisser moi vos avis bye.


	9. Chapitre 9: Journée innoubliable partie1

Je me réveillais, il est 7h30 d'après mon réveil. Je regardais vers Sara , celle ci était assise sur son lit et gribouillait dans un cahier. Je me relevais quelques secondes plus tard elle releva la tête, et me souriait lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais réveillée

Sara-Bien dormi ma Bella?

Moi-Ça peut aller et toi?

Sara-Comme d'habitude!

Moi-Bon je vais prendre une douche

Sara -OK

Je pris une bonne douche chaude après m'être coiffée je sortis de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Sara. J'allais m'asseoir sur son lit et regarder ce qu'elle dessiner. Elle avait représenté une magnifique clairière parsemée fleurs. dix minutes plus tard elle sortit.

Sara-Elle te plais?

Moi-Oui où l'as tu vu?

Sara-Dans une vision.

Moi-Et il se passe quoi dans ta vision?

Sara-Tu le sauras bientôt.

Moi-On descend?

Sara-T'es pressée de le voir hein?

Moi-Non!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je me levais, ouvris la porte et nous descendîmes toute les deux dans la cuisine. On avait pas reparlé de la dispute d'hier entre les Cullen. Nous trouvions Esmée dans la cuisine.

Esmée-Bonjour les filles.

Sara et moi-Bonjour

Esmée-Bien dormi?

Moi-Oui

Sara-ça va

Esmée-Vous avez faim?

Moi-Oui merci.

On s'asseyait et elle nous porta deux assiettes bien remplient avec des œufs frits. On l'a remercié le repas dura quinze minutes, on allait débarrasser quand Esmée arriva

Esmée-Laissez je vais le faire.

Sara-ça ne nous dérangez pas vous savez.

Esmée-Oh tu sais Sara tu peux me tutoyer.

Sara-Si vous -si tu veux

Esmée-Bien

Sara-Bon je vais vous laisser je vais chez Charlie.

Moi -Si tôt?

Sara-Oui tu me passe ta clé?

*tu n'en auras pas besoin crois moi*

Je soupirais sortis la clé et lui lançais elle me sourit et nous lança

Sara-A ce soir.

Moi-ouais

Esmée-A Ce soir.

Moi-A plus tard Esmée

Esmée-A plus tard Bella

Je sortis de la cuisine et descendis les escaliers pour aller dans leur jardin. Une foi arrivée je m'assis dans l'herbe. Je regarde ais la forêt et réfléchissais. A mes sentiments pour Edward. Si je suis sur d'une choses c'est bien le fait d'être totalement amoureuse de lui. Mais la vrai question que je me pose est: Est-il amoureux de moi, j'en doute il est distant mais bon il n'est peut-être pas comme ça qu'avec moi. Je cogite sur ces questions encore un petit moment quand une voix magnifique me sortie de ma trompeur.

-Salut Bella.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui dis avec un sourire.

-Salut Edward tu vas bien ?

Edward-Très bien et toi bien dormis?

Bella-Oui merci

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui le rendait encore plus beau qui ne l'était

déjà.

Edward-Je voulais te demander si ça te dirait que je te montre un endroit qui m'est très cher?

Moi-Oui j'aimerais bien.

Edward-Si tu veux on peut y aller maintenant?

Moi-Oui je te suis

Je me relève et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

Moi-C'est loin?

Edward-Un peu, monte tu ne vas pas être déçus.

Je monte côté passager. Au bout d'une demi heure il se gara descendit de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

Moi-Merci

Edward -De rien

Moi-Alors il est où ton endroit?

Edward-Un peu plus haut il faut emprunter un chemin.

Moi-Bon va y.

On partit donc vers cet endroit qu'il lui était si cher. On marchait pendant environ 2 heures. Puis nous arrivâmes dans une clairière magnifique. Elle était dégagée des arbres il y avait des fleurs un peu partout. Je comprenais pourquoi c'était son endroit préféré. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu. Mais oui c'est la même clairière que sur le dessin de Sara. Je reportais mon attention sur Edward il me regardait. J'en devins automatiquement rouge.

Edward-Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis.

Moi-Heu merci

Edward-Alors comment tu trouves?

Moi-C'est magnifique

Il y avait quelques rayons de soleil. Je regardais sa peau elle était splendide au soleil. On aurait dit des milliers de diamants incrustés dans sa peau. Déjà qu'il ressemblait à un Dieu mais là. Il partit s'asseoir au milieu de cette clairière et se mot à taper la place à côté de lui pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Je le regardais dans les yeux et me mis à côté de lui. Dans les  
siens on pouvait voir de la joie de l'hésitation et plusieurs autres sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Au bout d'un petit moment il prit une grande inspiration et me dit:

« -Tu es la plus belle personne qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer. Tu es  
belle intelligente gentille tous ce qu'un homme peut aimer chez une femme.  
Mais toi tu n'as pas n'importe quelle femme tu es celle qui a redonner un sens  
a mon éternité. Depuis le premier regard j'ai su que c'était toi. Mais si  
tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ce n'est pas grave je voulais juste te dire  
que je suis (Il reprit une grande inspiration et reprit) je suis amoureux de toi. »

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Il me regarde il devait attendre une réponse. Au bout d'environ une minute j'arrive enfin à dire quelque chose:

« -Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Il me sourit et approcha son visage du mien ses lèvres était à quelques centimètres des miennes et il s'arrêta et me regarda comme pour me demander la permission. Je lui souris et il reprît le chemin vers mes lèvres. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ses lèvres était froide mais ne me donnait pas froid au contraire. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Lui avait une main sur ma joue et l'autre entourait ma taille. Notre baiser était d'abord doux puis il devient passionné. Ce fut lui qui arrêta notre baiser en premier. D'un côté j'aurais voulu qui dure plus longtemps mais d'un autre c'était bien vu que je n'avais plus de respiration. Il me regarda et me fit son si beau sourire en coin. Maintenant  
j'étais sur de deux choses. La première c'est que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward et la deuxième est que lui aussi.

Edward-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée Bella

Moi-Toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Edward.

On passa le reste de l'après midi ici. Moi dans ses bras. Il me questionna et moi aussi de temps en temps il m'embrassait ou me disait des mots doux, vers cinq heures trente, il décida qu'il était l'heure de rentre.

Edward-Si au lieu de marcher je te montre comme je cours?

Moi- Je ne suis pas fan mais pas fan du tout de la vitesse.

Edward-T'es sus de vouloir marcher encore 2 heures.

il n'a Pas tord là

Moi-J'ai une idée tu cours et moi je me téléporte ça te va?

Il réfléchie quelque seconde puis déclara

Edward-D'accord à toute suite mon amour

Moi-A toute suite

Il me donna un Léger baiser sur les lèvres et partit en courant vers la foret, je fermais les yeux et me représentais sa Volvo, cinq secondes plus tard je rouvris les yeux et j'étais à côté de la voiture. Deux minutes après il arriva

Moi-alors tu vois je n'ai pas mis deux heures

Edward-Ouais

Il m'ouvrit la portière je montais et lui aussi au bout d'un quart d'heure on était proche de chez les Cullen quand je me rappelais que je devais aller chez mon père à 18h15

Moi-Attend!

Edward-Quoi?

Moi-Prend le chemin pour aller chez Charlie

Edward -Pourquoi?

Moi-J'ai rendez vous chez lui dans une demi-heure.

Edward-Bon d'accord je vais te déposer chez ton père.

Moi-Tu pourrais rester?

Edward -Et ta cousine sera là avec son loup?

Moi-Oui mais tu sais le loup s'appelle Jacob?

Edward-Oui

Moi-Écoute je sais que vous êtes ennemis, que vous ne pouvait pas vous supporter mais il sera sûrement là ce soir. Et si On doit vivre longtemps chez vous il faudra vous y habituer.

Edward-Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien

Moi -Merci

Au bout d'un certain temps on arriva enfin chez Charlie il se gara près de ma voiture. On sortit et entrait dans la maison. Je partis directement dans le salon où se trouvait Billy et mon père.

Moi-Salut

Ils tournèrent la tête. Ils me sourit tous les deux

Charlie-Bonjour ma grande

Billy-Bonjour Bella

Moi-Vous allez bien?

Charlie-Oui

Billy-Oui et toi?

Moi-Bien j'ai invité quelqu'un ça dérange pas.

Charlie-Non qui est-ce?

Moi-Edward

Après avoir dis son prénom il s'avança. Charlie avait l'air surpris et Billy inquiet. Après leur salutation je demande

-Où sont Sara et Jack?

Charlie-Dans le jardin et ce soir c'est pizza ça vous va?

Moi-Oui

Je partis dans le jardin suivit d'Edward. Jack était debout et Sara assise sur la table de jardin elle avait ses mains sur ses joues. Il avait un peu lesmains tremblante quelque seconde plus tard plus rien.

Moi-Salut

Sara-Salut

Jack-Salut

Sara-Bon si on allait manger

Moi-Bonne idée

Elle prit la main de Jack et l'emmena avec elle dans le salon. Suivit d'Edward et moi. Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement Les deux garçons étaient le plus éloignées possible et ne se parlaient pas. Vers 21h30 Jack et Billy partir ainsi que Sara Edward et moi. Arriver chez les Cullen Alice me sauta dans les bras et me félicita pour Edward et moi. Ainsi que tout les Cullen. Puis je partis me doucher et me coucher. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir en repassant l'après midi avec l'homme de ma vie.


	10. désoler

**_Désole je part en vacance du 15 au 30 juillet je ne pourrais donc pas assure la publications de mes fic mais je vais faire mon possible bonne vacance a tous a bientot_**


	11. pause

**_desole desole desole encore et vraiment desoler mais j'ai de gros problemes familliaux de santé (pas la meinne) et d'argent enfin bref rien de tres interresent je ne pourrais donc pas publier regulierement et mes fic son en pause je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Mais je fais mon possible mais l'inspiration n'y est plus. Voila desoler a bientot j'espere^^_**


End file.
